customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Home Videos
Barney and Friends is a favorite amount of children and parents alike. Barney is of course, the famous big purple dinosaur who sings and dances. If the Barney and the Backyard Gang and the rest of the seasons of Barney and Friends released on VHS tapes and DVDs from The Lyons Group, Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment. The Barney videos are available in stores and neighborhoods. Each one features episodes, clip shows and TV specials. The video has the opening and closing previews. Your child watches the Barney videos on TV through the country and the world. Many episodes are available online through membership websites. Barney & the Backyard Gang: #The Backyard Show (August 29, 1988) #Three Wishes (January 27, 1989) #A Day at the Beach (April 6, 1989) #Waiting for Santa (May 1, 1990) #Campfire Sing-Along (June 8, 1990) #Barney Goes to School (August 1, 1990) #Barney in Concert (July 2, 1991) #Rock with Barney (December 31, 1991) Barney & Friends and other Barney Videos: # Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure (April 6, 1992) # Love to Read, With Barney (December 19, 1993) # Barney Live! in New York City (August 3, 1994) # Imagination Island (October 4, 1994) # Barney Safety (April 11, 1995) # Barney Songs (November 7, 1995) # Barney's Talent Show (March 26, 1996) # Barney's Fun & Games (May 21, 1996) # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (August 6, 1996) # Once Upon a Time (November 5, 1996) # Barney's Sense-Sational Day (January 14, 1997) # Barney's Musical Scrapbook (May 6, 1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound (July 8, 1997) aka Barney’s Outdoor Fun (May 13, 2003) # Barney's Adventure Bus (September 2, 1997) # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! (September 11, 1997) # Barney's Good Day, Good Night (November 4, 1997) # It's Time for Counting (January 13, 1998) # Barney in Outer Space (March 17, 1998) # Barney's First Adventures (March 28, 1998 - Television; September 1, 1998 - Video) # My Party with Barney (April 10, 1998) # Barney's Big Surprise (May 19, 1998) # Barney's Halloween Party (August 18, 1998 (Original Print), August 17, 1999 (Reprint) and August 19, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # Sing & Dance with Barney (January 12, 1999) # What a World We Share (March 9, 1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (May 4, 1999) # Let's Play School (July 27, 1999) aka Barney’s ABC’s & 123’s (August 1, 2000) # Barney's Night Before Christmas (September 28, 1999 (Original Print), October 18, 2000 (Reprint) and September 30, 2003 (Hit Entertainment) # More Barney Songs (December 28, 1999) # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (March 21, 2000) aka Mother Goose Collection (March 15, 2011) # Barney's Super Singing Circus (May 16, 2000) # Come on Over to Barney's House (August 15, 2000) # Be My Valentine Love, Barney (December 26, 2000) # Barney's Musical Castle (March 6, 2001) # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes (May 15, 2001 (Original Print) and September 7, 2004 (Hit Entertainment) # Let's Go to the Zoo (August 28, 2001) # Barney's Pajama Party (October 30, 2001) # You Can Be Anything (February 19, 2002) # Barney's Beach Party (April 30, 2002) aka Let’s Go to the Beach (February 7, 2006) # Round and Round We Go (August 27, 2002) aka Fun on Wheels (September 22, 2009) # Barney's Christmas Star (October 22, 2002) # Barney Songs from the Park (January 7, 2003) # Read with Me, Dance with Me (April 8, 2003) aka Barney’s Book Fair (July 14, 2009) # Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! (August 26, 2003) # Barney's Colorful World (September 14, 2004) # Let's Go to the Farm (March 1, 2005) # The Land of Make-Believe (August 30, 2005) # Can You Sing That Song? (December 13, 2005) # Let's Make Music! (September 5, 2006) # Let's Go to the Firehouse (March 13, 2007) # Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday! (September 11, 2007) # Celebrating Around the World (January 29, 2008) # Barney's Animal ABC's (March 4, 2008) # Hi! I'm Riff! (May 6, 2008) # The Best of Barney (September 9, 2008) # Once Upon a Dino Tale (January 6, 2009) # Barney's Top 20 Countdown (March 10, 2009) # Let's Go on Vacation (May 19, 2009) # Barney's Jungle Friends (September 15, 2009) # Let's Play Outside (May 18, 2010) # A-Counting We Will Go (September 14, 2010) # Best Fairy Tales (November 9, 2010) # I Can Do It! (May 17, 2011) # Big World Adventure (September 13, 2011) # A Very Merry Christmas (October 11, 2011) # I Love My Friends (January 3, 2012) # A Super-Dee-Duper Day! (July 15, 2014) Barney & Friends Episode Videos #Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Second Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Third Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Fourth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Fifth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Sixth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Seventh Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Eighth Season #Barney & Friends: The Complete Ninth Season Feature Film: # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (April 3, 1998) Blockbuster Video: * Play and Learn with Barney (Barney's Best Manners, Good, Clean Fun! and Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) * Barney's Time For School (Barney Let's Play School! and It's Time for Counting) * Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm and Rock with Barney) * Barney's Favorite Songs (More Barney Songs and Barney's Musical Scrapbook) * Barney's Big Top Fun (Barney's Super Singing Circus and Barney's Exercise Circus) * Barney's Valentine Adventure (Be My Valentine-Love, Barney and Magical Musical Adventure) * Movin' & Groovin' with Barney (Come on over to Barney's House and Dino Dancin' Tunes) * Barney's Learning Round-Up (A to Z with Barney, Parade of Numbers and Howdy Friends) * Barney's Island Safari (Let's Go To The Zoo and Imagination Island) * Barney's Night-Light Stories (Barney's Pajama Party and Good Day, Good Night) * Barney's Summertime Fun (Barney's Beach Party and Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound) * Going Places With Barney (You Can Be Anything! and Walk Around the Block With Barney) * On The Move with Barney (Round and Round We Go and Barney's Adventure Bus) * Barney: Sing-Along Fun! (Barney Songs From the Park and More Barney Songs) Spanish language videos: #El Castillo Musical de Barney #La Gran Sorpresa de Barney #El Maravilloso Mundo que Compartimos #El Super Circo de Barney #Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario #Es Divertido Transportarse #Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches #Barney en Concierto #La Isla de La Imaginación #Buenos Modales/El Cumpleaños de Barney #Colores y Formas #Más Canciones de Barney #1-2-3-4 Estaciones #A Contar con Barney #De Paseo con Barney #Haciendo Nuevos Amigos #Una Sorpresa Muy Especial #Juguemos a Compartir/Hogar Dulce Hogar #La Maravillosa Máquina de Juegos #El Show del Talento #Había Una Vez #La Casa de Barney #Usa Tus Sentidos con Barney #Juguemos a la Escuela #El Autobus Mágico de Barney #De la A a la Z #Vamos al Zoológico con Barney #Barney en el Espacio #Diversión en la Granja #La Pijamada de Barney #Diversión y Limpieza #Los Versos Favoritos de Barney #Navidad Mágica con Barney #Esperando a Santa #Una Mágica Aventura Musical #Una Aventura de la Imaginación #Zoológico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa #El Desfile de los Numeros/Ejercicio en El Circo #¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York #El es mi Hermano, Ella es mi Hermana #Canta y Baila con Barney #La Gran Aventura de Barney #Estrella de Navidad #La Fiesta de Halloween de Barney #Fiesta en la Playa #Árboles Magníficos #Puedes ser lo que tu Quieras! #Aprende con Barney Motricidad #Buenos Modales 2: ¡Invitación a la Diversión! #Muevete al Ritmo de Barney #Imaginemos con Barney #Barney y Su Mundo de Colores #Vamos a La Granja #Lee y Baila Conmigo #Canciones en el Parque #Feliz, Alocando, Enfadado, Triste #Jeguemos a Puedes Cantar Esa Cancion? #Hagamos Musica #Vamos a Contar #El Juego de los Opuestos #El Cumpleanos de Barney #Las Mascotas Hebrew language videos: (The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) #Let's Imagine with Barney (The Queen of Make-Believe) (October 15, 1997) #Transportation Fun (Going Places) (November 4, 1997) #Sharing and Caring (Caring Means Sharing) (November 11, 1997) #Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (December 3, 1997) #Family is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) (December 17, 1997) #Hands Up on the Head (Hop to It!) (December 31, 1997) #Learn About Shadow (What’s That Shadow) (January 13, 1998) #Help Protect the Earth (Our Earth Our Home) (February 3, 1998) #Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup!) (February 11, 1998) #Rhymes with Mother Goose (Let’s Help, Mother Goose) (March 3, 1998) #Tosha’s Can Be a Friend (Be a Friend) (March 17, 1998) #Buggy Friends (I Just Love Bugs) (April 7, 1998) #What I Want to Be (When I Grow Up) (April 14, 1998) #Five Senses of Fun (1-2-3-4-5 Senses) (March 31, 1998) #Neighborhood Fun (Hi, Neighbor) (January 6, 1998) #We Are Going Camping (A Camping We Will Go) (May 5, 1998) #Best Manners (A Splash Party Please) (May 13, 1998) #Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) (May 20, 1998) #Colors (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) (May 20, 1998) #Welcome to Mexico (Hola Mexico) (May 23, 1998) #Friends Are Special (Everyone is Special) (May 26, 1998) #Eating Right with Barney (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (June 3, 1998) #Doctor is Fun (Doctor Barney is Here) (June 9, 1998) #Feelings of Fun (Oh, What a Day) (June 26, 1998) #Music is Fun (Practice Makes Music) (June 17, 1998) #Happy Homes (Home Sweet Homes) (July 7, 1998) #Barney Colors and Numbers (August 1, 1998) #Four Seasons of Fun (Four Seasons Day) (September 8, 1998) #Fun At the Farm (Down On Barney’s Farm) (September 15, 1998) #Barney A Super-Dee-Duper Musical Castle Fun Day! (Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) (September 16, 1998) #Fun at World of Music (A World of Music) (September 22, 1998) #A Fun with Reading Day with Barney (Love to Read, with Barney) (October 1, 1998) #Barney & Friends The Live! Show (Barney Live! in New York City) (October 2, 1998) #A Super-Dee-Duper Dream Island Day! (Imagination Island) (October 3, 1998) #Autumn Day (Falling for Autumn) (October 6, 1998) #Fun With Grandparents (Grandparents Are Grand (1993)) (October 10, 1998) #Play with Friends (May I Help You) (October 12, 1998) #Shapes (Red, Blue and Circles Too) (October 16, 1998) #Count to Ten (Having Tens of Fun!) (October 21, 1998) #Lots Things I Can Do (I Can Do That) (October 26, 1998) #Grownups Jobs (Grown-Ups for a Day) (October 29, 1998) #Making Art Picture Fun With Barney (Picture This) (November 3, 1998) #Baby Bop’s Birthday (Look at Me I’m 3) (November 7, 1998) #Big Top Fun (The Exercise Circus) (November 11, 1998) #Our Favorite Things with Barney (My Favorite Things) (November 17, 1998) #Dentist is Fun (The Dentist Makes Me Smile) (November 20, 1998) #Being Safe With Barney (Stop, Look and Be Safe) (December 1, 1998) #Let’s Pretend with Barney (An Adventure in Make-Believe) (December 5, 1998) #Fun at Alphabet Zoo (The Alphabet Zoo) (December 8, 1998) #Families Are Special (A Very Special Delivery) (December 11, 1998) #Planting On Very Garden (Shawn and the Beanstalk) (December 14, 1998) #Shoe Fun (If the Shoe Fits) (December 19, 1998) #Our Favorite Rooms (Room for Everyone) (December 22, 1998) #A Super-Dee-Duper Safety Day with Barney! (Barney Safety) (December 23, 1998) #Barney's Imagination Talent Show (Barney's Talent Show) (December 24, 1998) #Time for Games (Barney's Fun & Games) (December 31, 1998) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day with the Seasons with Barney (Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) (January 1, 1999) #Fire Safety (I Can Be a Firefighter) (January 5, 1999) #Shopping Party Fun (Shopping for a Surprise) (January 12, 1999) #Having Fair Festival (Anyway You Slice it) (January 19, 1999) #A Scavenger Fun (Twice is Nice) January 26, 1999) #Making New Friends (On the Move) (February 2, 1999) #Fun at Welcome Home (A Welcome Home) (February 9, 1999) #Clean Up, Clean Up (Classical Cleanup) (February 16, 1999) #Taking Care of Pets (Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) (February 23, 1999) #Fishy Friends (Gone Fishing) (March 2, 1999) #A World of Animals (At Home with Animals) (March 9, 1999) #Rainy Days, Indoor Fun (It’s Raining It’s Pouring) (March 16, 1999) #Jungle Adventure (Camera Safari) (March 23, 1999) #Sailing to Magical Island (Ship, Ahoy!) (September 8, 1999) #Sounds from the Forest (Hoo's in the Forest?) (November 25, 1998) #Collection 1 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 2 (September 2, 1998) #Collection 3 (May 4, 1999) #Collection 4 (May 11, 1999) #Collection 5 (May 18, 1999) #Collection 6 (June 8, 1999) #Coming Along the Train (Who's Who at the Choo-Choo!) (April 7, 1999) #Go for a Ride in the Car (Are We There Yet?) (April 14, 1999) #BJ’s Hats (Hats Off To BJ) (November 9, 1999) #A Goose Friend Mother Goose (Honk Honk Goose On the Loose) (March 6, 2000) #Play Safely (Playing it Safe) (March 8, 2000) #Flying in a Airplanes (Up We Go) (April 21, 2000) #Ready, Set, Bear Hunt with Barney (Going on a Bear Hunt) (October 31, 2001) #Al Paruqe Musical Shel Barney 6 (July 21, 2005) #The Great Collection of Barney 1 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 2 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 3 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 4 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 5 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 6 (January 17, 2007) #The Great Collection of Barney 7 (September 9, 2008) #Barney's Valentine Bash (Be My Valentine, Love Barney) (December 11, 2011) Category:Barney & Friends